


Señor de los anillos

by Hessefan



Series: Zaraki's meme [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La presencia del onceavo capitán le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Señor de los anillos

**Author's Note:**

> **Tema** : Pista 13, BSO de "El señor de los anillos".  
>  **Notas** : es instrumental, así que me las ingenié para inspirarme XD

La presencia del onceavo capitán le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Si ya había terminado con lo que había ido a hacer ahí -papelerío- no quedaba más que irse, pero la mirada de Kenpachi se posó sobre uno de los libros que descansaban sobre el escritorio.

—¿Eso? —Señaló el compendio.

—No es algo que se pueda cortar, Kenpachi. —Fue punzante, porque lo ponía de mal humor que buscara cualquier pretexto para permanecer cerca de él.

—No, si quisiera cortar a alguien, no estaría aquí… —buscó algo hiriente para contraatacar— estaría buscando un hombre con el cual poder blandir mi zanpakutou.

Tomó el libro para leer la contratapa. La mirada irónica de Byakuya parecía decir "¿con que sabes leer, eh?".

—No presto mis libros —avisó, con el fin de ver si ese trato áspero lograba ser suficiente para que tomara distancia—. Menos que menos, El señor de los Anillos. —Era un libro que solo se conseguía en el mundo humano.

Se lo había traído Renji y si bien en un principio lo había despreciado, después de darle una oportunidad, Byakuya acabó por ser un miembro más de la asociación de Tolkien. Le faltaba cosplayarse de Elrond, nada más.

—Parece interesante.

El suspiro de Byakuya fue la antesala de todos los suspiros que tendría que soltar durante varios meses. Y no, no es que le enojara el hecho de que Kenpachi fuera todas las tardes a leer, después de todo él le había dicho que no prestaba sus libros, así que Mahoma no tenía más opciones que ir a la montaña. Le molestaba el hecho de que en verdad el libro hubiera acaparado toda su atención y que ya no se trataba de una mera excusa.

Habrase visto, Byakuya Kuchiki siendo reemplazado por un libro del mundo humano. No toleraba la idea de que un simple objeto acaparase más la atención de ese hombre. Así que, ahora, si quería seguir leyendo iba a tener que respetar ciertas reglas: Repartir su tiempo y dedicárselo al sexto capitán, quien de repente parecía tener ese interés en la figura que tanto había despreciado.

Como al libro, acabó por darle una oportunidad y ahí estaba… reclamando un lugar, el que no había querido ocupar. Le gustaba hacerse el difícil.

**FIN**


End file.
